Tiffany Conner
Tiffany Conner (born May 5, 1990) is an American actress from Oklahoma, Allied States. She is best known for playing Samantha Purges in the 2008 film, The Seventh Time. And for her leading role in the 2009 series, Arkansas. Early Life Tiffany Conner was born and raised in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Her father, Theodore Conner, is television producer and founder of the Conner Gold Entertainment Group. Her mother, Julia Marie-Conner, is a script supervisor originally from Seattle, Washington. She has an older brother, Andy Conner. Conner attended school until the seventh grade, and then continued her education by correspondence. She has since completed high school. Career Conner's acting career began at the age of eight, after an agent saw her perform in her elementary school's year-play. Conner's first role was a nonspeaking part in the film Terrific War. Then, she had another part in the film The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas as the "ring toss girl". She subsequently appeared in the independent film The Principles of Safety, in which she played the tomboy daughter of a troubled single mother. Conner had a major role (pre- Allied States) in the Hollywood film Panic Room, playing the sullen, diabetic daughter of a divorced mother. The film received generally positive reviews, and Conner garnered positive notices for her performance. After Panic Room's success, Conner was cast in another thriller, The Manor of Sir. Carl, playing the daughter of Jake Quad's and Letisha's characters; the film generally failed at the box office. Her first starring role followed, in the children's action-comedy Kill that CAT!, opposite Johnny Brek and Colin Greene. Conner also played the role of Sandra in the thriller Ghosts: The beginning. In 2005, Conner appeared in the fantasy-adventure film, Fantasy Land, playing the role of Jackie, the irresponsible older sister of two little boys, who turn their house into a spacecraft hurtling uncontrollably in outer space by playing a board game. The film received praise by critics, but Conner's performance did not garner much media attention, as it was noted that her character is immobilized during most of the film. The following year, she played the character May in Feared People, directed by Dunne Roberts. After that film, she received the lead role of Jessica Sanderson in the supernatural thriller film The Questioners. In 2007, Conner appeared as teenager Lucy Softwick in In the Land of the liars, a romantic drama. The film, as well as Conner's performance, received mixed reviews. That same year, Conner starred in Jean Penny's critically acclaimed adaptation film Out of nature. For her portrayal of Tracy — a teenage singer who has a crush on young adventurer Christopher McCandless — Conner received generally positive reviews. After Out of nature, Conner had a cameo appearance in Jumper. She also co-stared in The Seventh Time and The New America, both independent films that were some of the Allied States of America's best films. On November 16, 2007, Conner Gold Entertainment announced that Conner would play Erica Loo in the series Arkansas. This was the Allied States' first and best-selling series, and Conner's first leading role in any series. Personal Life Tiffany currently lives in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. She is dating two-time Medal of Honor winner, Maj. Eric U. Livingstone, Allied States Marines. Abduction Tiffany Connor met Eric Livingstone after he saved her from abductors. She was abducted from her Oklahoma City apartment in early 2009, and taken to their safe house across the city. They held her there for a ransom from her family, she testified that they "Did horrible things" to her, these included rape and torture. After 3 week's captivity, and on the day the abductors threatened to kill her if the deposit of $3,2 million was not made, a DDONNTC (The Department for Domestic and other non-national threatening cases) raid was made on their safe house, with the help of the Allied States Marines. At the time Lt. Eric Livingstone had point. He bravely shot one abductor and pacified another, and then rescued Tiffany from them. Thereafter Tiffany was rushed to a nearby hospital because of the serious injuries she sustained from the torture, she then made a full recovery. After she had been released and recovered mentally, she requested to speak with "the brave man" who saved her, they then got to know each other and have been dating for 4 months. Stats *Name: Tiffany Conner *Age: 20 *Date of birth: May 5, 1990 *Ethnicity: White American *Orientation: Straight *Martial Status: Relationship, Eric Livingstone *Religion: Protestant *Language(s): English *Hometown: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Current Home: Las Vegas, Nevada *Education: Studying drama and acting *Political Orientation: Liberalist See Also *Allied States of America *Television in the Allied States Category:Allied States of America